


Heaven's Star

by Mahoustar



Category: Black Rock Shooter - All Media Types, Vocaloid
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, And maybe some hurt/comfort later on, Characters from said show may appear later, I'll add more tags as I go– i want everyone to be well informed!, I'm not too confident in my lore knowing, Kaito has a lot of false friends.. sadly, Meiko and Kaito Are Siblings, Not sure about it though, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Thankfully there's people who want to help him, This is based off of the universe in the BRS TV series, Warnings May Change, there is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Kaito never really remembered what he had gone through to make it to the stage. Yet..right when he's due to perform, he finds himself unable to as he suddenly recalls the pain he felt when he was forgotten. In a broken state, his life lies on the line.Miku accidentally discovers another world with her friend Kit, yet neither of them expected such a disasterous place that was the Broken Paradise to be revealed to them.. or the very contents of Kaito's heart, either.
Kudos: 3





	1. The First Nail

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know much about the whole thing involving Black Rock Shooter, but this is based off of the dynamics of the TV series.
> 
> So.. literal dungeons. We're doing that.

Kaito sighed, given he had a bad day at the lab and was venting to Gakupo. Usually the samurai would leave small comments, but they listened intently at what he was saying. "Hm.. seeing Miku get an upgrade must make you feel old, doesn't it?" Kaito deadpanned, right after double-checking his software age. "I'm technically only fourteen.. you know."

The samurai then laughed a little. "You're still kind of old compared to her though. Though, Crypton's planning on giving you a new song for the upcoming concerts." Gakupo hummed, getting the blunette's attention. "A new song? Why am I no longer doing Doctor=Funk Beat?" The samurai hummed again, and paused. "I don't wish to come off as blunt.. but maybe the band just got sick of playing the same song for the last two or so years."

Kaito flinched, looking down at the cup of tea he wasn't really drinking. "But.. it did show I was capable of more than ballads.." Gakupo then sighed. "Don't you think I'm more cut out for Mikaboshi, though? It.. doesn't really suit you. Nor did Doctor=Funk Beat." Before the samurai could continue with the blunt remarks, someone knocked on the door. "Yes?"

Meiko was at the door, and she had a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "I've come to pick up my brother, Gakupo. Also, I'm shocked that you'd deliberately kick him emotionally while he's down from a bad day." Gakupo flinched, and Kaito excused himself from the room.

Faintly, in another world.. a flame extinguished, and chains sprung from where it once thrived. A paradise.. shattered by despair.


	2. Black Rock Shooter, Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mato Kuroi, otherwise known as the Black Rock Shooter, finds herself in yet another distorted world. Yet.. she then realizes that perhaps.. maybe others found their way here by accident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i don't know much on BRS lore, but a handful of the characters from the series will show up here. Mato Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter) is one of these characters. Dunno if the given name is right, though. -

Mato sighed, given she was back again in Black Rock Shooter's world. Mainly, in the dungeon of someone who had just been hurt. If anything that the ruins of the paradise was anything to go by, it clearly was devastating pain that they endured.. but only barely.

'I'm back here.. there must be a reason..' Leaping down from the ledge, Mato set out to explore the world.. not knowing that someone was watching her.

Miku and Kit were having a casual conversation outside of the Cryptonloids' place, and the latter of the two was tapping away at her phone. "Um.. Kit, I kind of was in the middle of a story.." The teal-haired Vocaloid sighed, and then noticed an app with a white star on a black background on Kit's phone. "I didn't download that.." Kit muttered, before uninstalling the app.

Seconds later, it appeared again.

"That's kind of weird.. what would happen if we open it?" Kit suddenly found her phone plucked from her hands, and Miku opened the app. "Hey– I cou—"

Harsh light came from the screen, causing Miku to drop the phone.

Seconds later, the girls found themselves in a shattered ruin. Blue dyed the skies, while indigo colored the sand beneath their feet.

'Wh-where are we? AND WHY CAN'T I SPEAK??' Miku clearly wasn't handling this well..

The two of them heard a gunshot from afar, and dashed towards the sound. They didn't think they would find a girl with black twintails firing away at a serpentine monster with six wings.

After the monster fell to the ground and vanished, the girl breathed a sigh and put away the cannon. 'That monster was sent after me..'

Moments later, a voice echoed throughout the world, startling two of the three people in the area.

_Begone.. begone.._

'A man controls this world..? But what could cause him this much pain.. to distort and sink a paradise of his own making?'

The girl with the cannon noticed the others, and extended a hand to them. 'You two are lost in this world, I presume?'

Kit nodded quickly at that. 'Lost, and freaking terrified.'

The black-haired girl then sighed. 'As expected for someone who has never entered a world like this.. although I've never seen darkness to this much of a degree before. We should find shelter for now.'

With that, the trio set out and away from the ruins. On top of one of the pillars, a man's scarf blew in the wind.

Someone had invaded his domain.. and he would see through to their execution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world, by the way, Vocaloids are programs given a physical form. So.. they're pretty much humans, but with software replacing their psyche to a heavy degree. Miku got her NT in this world, and thus looks like Miku NT (the artwork for it).
> 
> But.. being a living program doesn't exactly keep psychological issues at bay though. It.. really doesn't.


	3. The Broken Paridise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As introductions are made and explanations are given, Kaito begins to behave differently than his normal self.
> 
> In the presence of the act of him committing self-harm.. the trio of girls realize that they'll need to be as quick as possible (but not rush anything) to save the blunette from an untimely demise— yet it looms right over his head, should they make a wrong step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: some blood, self harm, mentioned suicide.
> 
> ~
> 
> It's about gosh-diddly-darn time I've updated this!
> 
> Oh.. and no one actually does the last thing in the tws.. it's just deliberately mentioned. That's it.

In a cavern within the psychological world, Mato sighed. Two civilians wound up here.. so she had to introduce herself to them. Not that she disliked making friends.. it just was that this was the worst possible place for introductions, period.

'I'm Kuroi Mato, yet here I go by the nickname of the Black Rock Shooter.' The other two girls mouthed "oh"s at that, and introduced themselves as Miku and Kit.

'So.. where are we, Mato?' Kit asked, most likely seeking answers. 'The Otherworld of someone.. most likely a young man who sounds like he is in his early 20s. I don't know the owner of this world, but I know he is suffering greatly, hence why I'm here.' Miku sighed, and her face turned to a frown as she thought over the description of the person who had created the place they were now stuck in.

'I.. I have to see if Kaito's alright.. If.. well, what I think is going on is happening to him.' Miku took out her phone, and tried to call Kaito. Pausing for a minute, a worried look crossed her face. 'He isn't picking up..'

In the real world, Kaito was lying face-down on his bed. Grumbling at the ringing phone, he took it from the endtable and saw the caller was Miku. "She should've known that I want to be left alone.." Using his thumb, he declined the call. The phone then clattered to the floor, and the blunette shifted to be lying on his back. He just.. didn't have any motivation. Not to practice for the concert, not to go get his ice cream (which would usually cheer him up), nothing.

An impulse hit him, and he got up to find something, anything sharp. He found a razor blade, and clenched the object in his hand as he felt it drawing blood. Releasing his grasp, he looked to his now injured palm and realized he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be coping with... whatever malady he'd been struck with.. with _pain_. But.. it strangely was pleasing, to see his crimson blood drip out of the wound and onto the floor. Taking out the old medical kit (that was also in his room, for whatever reason.. he didn't remember how it got there), and wrapped some of the bandages onto his hand to hide the wound.

Then out of the same impulse he had before, he cut his other hand. Part of him was screaming at him to _stop_ , but practically all of the rest of him egged him on, to keep going. He put away the razor, hiding it so Meiko and the others couldn't find it. If they knew.. they'd take his pleasure away.

In the psychological world, Mato got up with a start. 'What is he doing!?' Kit looked over to the Black Rock Shooter, with confusion written all over her face. 'Who's doing what?' Mato kept on clenching and releasing her fists, before making a window to let the others see what she knew. The window revealed the person who had created the Otherworld cutting his palms with a razor, before trying to cover up the cuts with bandages. 'Why.. why is he hurting himself..?' Miku had to ask the question that the two who weren't in the know had.

'It's a self-destructive coping method.. one people usually do if they're depressed. Or.. in the case of this world, if they had been hurt severely by someone else. The only reason I know is because I began learning psychology and whatnot after I became the Black Rock Shooter.' Miku and Kit looked at the other, and the teal-haired Vocaloid frowned. 'What happened though? To make Kaito like this?'

'I don't know,' Kuroi began, her own frown coming to show. 'But we have to get his Otherself to return to reality.. or this will continue until its final stage..' The last of the sentence was left unsaid, but everyone knew what it was. Suicide. 'Then... how do we do it? So we can save him?' Miku asked. 'You'll need to head back to the real world, Miku. You will have to attempt to get him to curb the budding habit of self-harm. Kit and I will handle everything here.'

Miku nodded, and noticed an app on her own phone. She recognized it as the app that brought her and Kit to the Otherworld, and she opened it. 'Remember Miku, do not tip him off! It will make things harder in the long run!' Miku nodded, and vanished.

'So.. what do we do?' Kit asked, and Mato sighed. 'We need to find Kaito's Otherself. That shouldn't be too hard, given they usually are close to the core of their dungeon.' Kit nodded, and the two of them set off.

Miku sighed, having plenty on her mind. She'd seen what Kaito had been doing behind the others' backs, and she was going to have to stop him without tipping off that Mato and Kit were going to be doing whatever they needed to so they could wrap up things on their end. Entering the share house, Miku immediately noticed that Kaito was hiding his hands in the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing.

"Hey.. um.. Kaito, why are you covering your hands?" The teal-haired Vocaloid asked the blunette, but he just mumbled a "why not?" and turned so his back was facing her.

_I guess it's not going to be that easy.. huh?_


End file.
